<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting by ZoneRobotnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502837">Haunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik'>ZoneRobotnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew is a bastard, Hugo and Nuru don't tolerate anyone hurting their friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Varian has a bad day, protective Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian has darkness in his past that he hides from his friends. Unfortunately, part of the darkness is haunting him, eager to strike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew | Hubert/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear overhead, mostly, and the fire crackled as it released embers in the air that rose up to join the stairs in the sky. Varian quietly poked at the fire with a stick while he listened to his friend Yong talk excitedly about a new kind of explosive he was working on.<br/><br/>He kind of missed having that kind of energy about his projects. Before the black rocks got really bad, before he accidentally created the amber, before he went to prison and then broke out accompanying a terrorist. Before he nearly died many times, before he was kidnapped and used as a hostage by the woman he loved. Before he’d been manipulated by a demon into translating another spell for Rapunzel to use so that it would break free of its prison.<br/><br/>Before the fear, the trauma, the pain he didn’t talk about. He sometimes made reference to it, but he still hadn’t told his new friends about his past.<br/><br/>Of course, he had talked about Rapunzel. She was his dear friend, and royalty besides. But he didn’t talk about Cassandra. He didn’t talk about…that terrorist. He didn’t talk about fearing for his life at the hands of people he’d opened his heart and soul to. He didn’t talk about the Saporians.<br/><br/>“Hey, space-case.” He blinked as Hugo poked his forehead. “You seem distracted. Were you even listening to him?”<br/><br/>“Sort of.” Varian admitted, looking back at the fire. “I was thinking.”<br/><br/>“About?” Hugo prompted.<br/><br/>“Just some things.” He evaded, sitting back on his hands.<br/><br/>“Ohhh, so we’re doing that <em>thing</em> again.” Hugo said, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Varian looked at him. “<em>What</em> thing?”<br/><br/>“That <em>thing</em> where you look all upset but don’t actually talk about what’s bugging you and give me only cryptic clues to try to piece together.” Hugo poked his forehead again. “Am I <em>ever</em> gonna get actual answers?”<br/><br/>Varian just shrugged and got up, patting dirt off his pants. “Answers don’t just get <em>given</em> to you, Hugo. You have to figure it out yourself.” He headed for their tent. “I’m going to bed.”<br/><br/>“Hey, wait!” Hugo got up and followed him in.<br/><br/>Varian unfastened his boots and pulled them off. “You leaving Yong and Nuru out there by themselves? I thought you were keeping first watch tonight?”<br/><br/>Hugo chuckled. “Don’t worry, I will. And they’re fine, seriously.” He walked over and knelt to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “Sooo, what do I have to do to unlock and solve the puzzle that is Varian?” He asked in a low voice, trailing his finger on Varian’s cheek, from his chin to his eye and back down.<br/><br/>“That tickles.” He nudged him off and Hugo moved off him with hands raised up with a playful grin. “I dunno, when can I unlock the puzzle that is Hugo?”<br/><br/>“There’s no puzzle about me. I’m just a simple alchemist in the pursuit for knowledge, just like you. Who hates rich people.” He leaned back on his hands.<br/><br/>“But, you <em>want</em> to be rich.” Varian said, taking off his goggles and setting them to the side. “You’ll become the very thing you despise.”<br/><br/>“Hah, yeah. Hey, maybe then we can start a club, the ‘I hate myself but hide it behind big smiles’ club.” He nudged him.<br/><br/>“I don’t…hate myself.” Varian looked away, his expression hidden by bangs that were way too long for any person to properly see.<br/><br/>Hugo pursed his lips and reached into Nuru’s pack to grab one of her hairpins, which he used to pin Varian’s bangs out of the way with slight protest in the form of an annoyed glance. “Varian…I’ve seen you when you think no one’s looking. And that mirror…”<br/><br/>“What mirror?” Varian frowned.<br/><br/>Hugo jolted, remembering that he hadn’t told him what the inscription said. “Uh, well, you kind of…glared at yourself? So, I just kind of figured you had some self-loathing going.”<br/><br/>“<em>What</em> mirror?” Varian frowned as Hugo got up.<br/><br/>“Ohhh, look, I gotta keep watch!” He headed for the door of their tent.<br/><br/>“Hugo,” His hand, now ungloved, grabbed Hugo’s wrist and the older man tried not to blush when he got that rare skin-to-skin contact from Varian. “What are you hiding from me?”<br/><br/>Hugo turned to the shorter young man, barely into adulthood, standing behind him, and eased his hand out of his grip, instead taking his hand in his half-gloved one. “That’s not fair, Varian. You gotta give to get, you know?” He said softly, moving closer to him.<br/><br/>“Are you two gonna <em>kiss</em>?”<br/><br/>They jolted, Varian pulled away with a red face and a sound like a steaming kettle and bolted to the bed, and Hugo took a deep breath before he turned to the other two members of their party. <br/><br/>“…Way to kill a moment, guys. Go to bed, I’m going to keep watch.” He headed out of the tent with a dramatic flourish.<br/><br/>“Sorry!” Nuru called after him. “Hey, why do you have my hairpin in your hair, Varian?”<br/><br/>“Hugo put it there. Here, you can have it back.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.”<br/><br/>Hugo chuckled and looked up at the night sky before settled down for a long night of watching for unseen dangers in the woods.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Cold eyes watched as the tall, blond, lanky young man stepped out and a low growl slipped out. ‘I was hoping that it’d be Varian keeping first watch…looks like I have to wait longer.’ Andrew thought.<br/><br/>Good thing he was patient. Soooo patient.<br/><br/>He'd been discreetly following this group for the past week now, ever since he found them, and so far, Varian hadn’t shown any sign of even sensing he was there. Good. He preferred it if his prey didn’t know he was watching.<br/><br/>“Ahh, so bored, so bored.” The lanky young man said to the air, taking off his glasses and cleaning them before putting them back on with a sigh. “Damn Yong, ruining a perfectly good moment.”<br/><br/>Andrew narrowed his eyes and he hunched lower in the darkness. This young man, he’d observed, seemed to be a close relationship with Varian. A scowl formed on his lips as he thought of this fool touching what was rightfully <em>his</em>.<br/><br/>Oh, yes, he still planned to kill him for betraying Saporia. But, his thirst for justice had warped into something of an obsession. He no longer wanted to just <em>kill</em> the boy, he wanted to <em>break</em> him and <em>then</em> kill him. Unless, of course, Varian agreed to return to Saporia and work for him forever.<br/><br/>Supposedly he was on some kind of quest related to his mother. That’s what he’d managed to glean from the stories he’d been following since he broke out from the castle dungeons in Corona.<br/><br/>He’d managed to intercept and kill the messenger sent to warn Varian of his escape, and kept to the shadows to avoid being seen. He wanted him to be completely surprised.<br/><br/>He toyed with his knife’s hilt, eyeing the young man that had been flirting with his target. He was another alchemist, like Varian, and seemed to be hiding more than he was letting on.<br/><br/>He moved his hand away and watched closely. Soon enough, he would sleep and Varian would come out. He licked his lips, anticipating that moment when the shock and fear would cross the boy’s features. No…he wasn’t a boy anymore. He was eighteen, on the cusp between adulthood and childhood. And Andrew was looking forward to introducing him to the world of adults completely. By force, if he had to.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Varian woke up, nudged Yong off his back, and slowly climbed out of bed to put on his gear again. Then he picked up his staff and headed out to where Hugo was sitting on the verge of sleep. “Alright, sleepy.” He nudged him. “My watch. You can go back in now.”<br/><br/>“Yaaay, sleep.” He got up and stretched. “Alright, wake us if anything happens.” He nudged him and then headed inside. “See you tomorrow, Varian.”<br/><br/>Varian waved and settled down to keep watch, his staff tucked under his arm. <br/><br/>-<br/><br/>‘Ah, finally.’ Andrew thought, a smirk curling his lips. <br/><br/>Varian was alone, everyone else fast asleep. The mixed colors of his staff’s assorted alchemy solutions and the fire cast ethereal colors on him with their collective glowing and it made Andrew’s loins stir with <em>want</em>.<br/><br/>The other two were weak, easily beaten. The only one that could’ve been a <em>threat</em> went to sleep, tired from watching for danger. And Varian, well, he was easy to overcome. Andrew chuckled to himself and then made a show of shaking the bush he was hiding in.<br/><br/>Varian tensed and got up, holding his staff at the ready. His blue eyes scanned the area, but when he didn’t see anyone, his body relaxed.<br/><br/>Andrew moved to another bush, closer this time, and shook it violently. Varian gripped his staff tightly, ready to strike if needed. Looks like the boy learned a thing of two about fighting since he’d put Andrew in prison again.<br/><br/>Too bad it wouldn’t help him. He moved around carefully, then shook a bush behind Varian. He turned around quickly, turning his head from side to side.<br/><br/>”Who’s there?” He asked the air.<br/><br/>Andrew chuckled softly and then moved around once more before stepping out of the bushes behind him. Varian heard the bushes rustle again and turned to face him, then froze.<br/><br/>Ah, there it was. That delicious mixture of shock and fear, the look you have when someone dangerous you thought was long-gone appears before you, far from where you left them.<br/><br/>“Heeey, kid.” He greeted with a chuckle as he walked towards him.<br/><br/>“A-Andrew…” Varian stepped back. He looked towards the tent, then an expression of grim realization crossed his young features before he shook his head and looked at him. “What do you want?”<br/><br/>“I want you to come with me.” Andrew stepped closer to him. “If you don’t, I’ll have my people hiding in the bushes kill your friends.”<br/><br/>Varian didn’t need to know that Andrew had come alone. Everyone else were licking their wounds and plotting how to take over Corona. This? This was personal.<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t—” He started to say, then stopped short. Because, he <em>knew</em>. He <em>knew</em> that the Saporians were merciless. That they’d murder his friends without a second thought, forcing him to watch every moment. Thinking about it, it was only because of him that the King and Queen weren’t killed, only brainwashed. They had blood on their hands and were eager to get more blood. <br/><br/>Specifically, Varian’s blood.<br/><br/>He gave a resigned look, then lowered his staff to the ground. “…Alright. I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt them.”<br/><br/>“Good boy.” Andrew beckoned him closer. Varian stepped forward and Andrew roughly grabbed his arm, yanking him up against him. “You won’t be needing <em>these</em> where we’re going.” He said, roughly yanking off Varian’s goggles and tossing them aside. It was a gloat, a message to the lanky one that hadn’t been vigilant enough to notice danger was on their doorstep. Then he lifted Varian over his shoulder and carried him into the woods.<br/><br/>Varian, to his credit, didn’t make a sound. It was <em>amazing</em> the things you could achieve with a boy’s wild imagination and a few little lies. <br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The next morning, as the sun was starting to rise, Hugo climbed out of the tent and stopped short. Varian was gone. His staff and goggles were on the ground, but Varian was gone. He walked over to the fallen goggles, knelt down and numbly lifted them.<br/><br/>“Hugo?” Nuru and Yong looked out. “Did you find out what that sound was? Where’s Varian?” Nuru asked.<br/><br/>“…He’s gone.” Hugo looked towards where the imprint of unfamiliar, large boots on dirt were seen going into the woods. “But, we’re gonna get him back.” He looked at where Varian’s bootprints were standing at the start of the other person’s. Judging by the fact that they didn’t follow the other person’s but he wasn’t <em>here</em>, he must’ve been carried off.<br/><br/>“Why didn’t Varian call us?!” Nuru asked as they started to gather up their campsite.<br/><br/>“I don’t know…” Hugo picked up his fallen staff, the solutions all intact and attached. A peaceful capture, then. “Maybe he’ll tell us when we rescue him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captured by Andrew, Varian finds out what exactly the Saporian has in store for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian sighed and shifted in his rope bindings. His hands were bound as well as his feet, and he was blindfolded as soon as they left the campsite so he didn’t know where they were. In fact, he still wore the blindfold, and Andrew had threatened him to not remove it or he’d punish him for it.<br/><br/>‘He’s already going to kill me.’ He thought, sighing and reached up with his bound hands.<br/><br/>“If you remove that blindfold, I’ll hogtie you and carry you that way.” Andrew threatened him.<br/><br/>Varian quickly dropped his hands to Andrew’s back and sighed. “Fine.”<br/><br/>He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just kill him there at the campsite, or outside of it. Why did he have to take him anywhere? Finally, he felt Andrew grab him with both hand and he was roughly set down.<br/><br/>“If you try to run, they’re dead.” He threatened as he untied Varian’s hands. Varian complied, and his gloves were removed before is hands were brought forward and the cold metal of handcuffs wrapped around his wrists with a clang. Then the same was done with his feet; his ankles were untied, his boots removed and his ankles rebound by metal cuffs. He tested the length of the chain by shifting his hands and feet, and then the blindfold was removed.<br/><br/>Varian looked around as Andrew stepped away from him. “This is where you’re going to kill me?”<br/><br/>“Eventually.” Andrew remarked, walking over to get out a drink from his bag.<br/><br/>Varian slowly got up, the chains clanging as he did. “What’s that supposed to mean?”<br/><br/>Andrew tipped back the bottle, drinking for a bit, before he closed it with a cork and walked over, wiping his mouth. “It means that I’m not just going to kill you.” He swung his hand back and punched Varian’s cheek hard and he cried out as he fell to the floor.<br/><br/>He let out a groan of pain and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. “What will you do to me, then?”<br/><br/>Andrew sat down and pulled him up to sit on his knees, smirking at the boy-now-man in front of him. “Oh, I can think of a few things.” He gripped Varian’s chin. “I intend to <em>break</em> you, make you <em>beg</em> for death, before I finally kill you.” He moved his hands up to grip his head before he leaned in and roughly kissed him. Varian’s eyes widened and he tried to push him away and Andrew growled. “If you resist me, I <em>will</em> kill that boy you’re so close with. What was his name?” He smirked. “Hugo?”<br/><br/>Varian froze, tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t…”<br/><br/>“Then…’don’t’ refuse me.” Andrew kissed him again, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. Varian didn’t resist, tears slipping from his eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As long as Andrew and the Saporians had his friends surrounded, he couldn’t do anything to fight the Saporian leader. He didn’t know what he had planned for him, but he knew that it would be horrible. Andrew, before he’d left on his quest, had made no effort to conceal his disdain for Varian whenever he was in the prison for some work related to his Royal Engineer position.<br/><br/>A grand position he’d given up to go on this quest, for an inkling of a possibility he’d find his missing mother.<br/><br/>Andrew pulled away from him and went to get the bottle again, bringing it to Varian’s lips. “Drink.”<br/><br/>Varian hesitated, but a simple raise of the eyebrow and a pointed nod away from them got him to comply. As long as his friends were safe, he didn’t care what happened to him. He spent so long hurting people for his own benefit, he swore to never let others suffer because of him again. He parted his lips again and the drink was tipped back into his mouth.<br/><br/>It burned his throat, and he coughed and groaned in pain when the bottle was moved away.<br/><br/>“You’ll get used to it. You’re an adult now, time to drink the adult drinks.” He tipped it back into his own mouth. “Mmm…”<br/><br/>Varian coughed again and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, frowning at the blood he left on the cream color.<br/><br/>“Was the biting…necessary?” He asked.<br/><br/>“About as ‘necessary’ as punching you.” Andrew smirked sand tossed aside the empty bottle. It hit the floor with a crash and Varian winced at the sound. “Now then,” Andrew moved towards him, kneeling and started to unfasten his vest. “Let’s take a look at how much you’ve grown, hm?”<br/><br/>Varian wanted to push him off, to run, but the very thought of Hugo, Nuru, and Yong lying in puddles of their own blood forced him to remain still and let him unfasten his vest.<br/><br/>“If I unchain you, are you going to disobey?” Andrew asked lowly. Varian shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. Andrew pulled out the key and the cuffs around his hands were removed before he was kissed again. “Good. Because I don’t feel like cutting off your clothes. They’re such nice ones, after all. Might sell for a good price after you’re dead.”<br/><br/>Varian swallowed nervously as his vest was pulled off down his shoulders and tossed to the side. Then his shirt was pulled up and off of his torso, Varian obediently raising his arms to let him do so, before that was also discarded.<br/><br/>Andrew smirked and gripped his face before leaning in and kissing his neck. “That’s right. Keep being obedient and you might live longer. Though, as I said, I’m not going to kill you until you <em>beg</em> for it. I’m going to utterly <em>destroy</em> you, Varian. Spiritually, mentally, physically, in deep, intimate ways that will drive you <em>insane</em>.”<br/><br/>Varian started to laugh. “I faced ZHAN TIRI; you think anything you can do to me will be worse than what SHE did me!? You may be able to break me physically, but <em>nothing</em> you do will leave me with nightmares like <em>she</em> has. So, I’ll comply, I’ll play along and let you do what you want to me so your people won’t kill my friends, but you’re pretty far gone mentally if you think you can actually drive <em>me</em> insane.” He looked at him. “I attacked Corona <em>before</em> I met you, remember? I’ve <em>always</em> been insane, Andrew!”<br/><br/>Andrew smirked and pulled back. “You know…that sounds like a challenge.” He pushed him down onto the ground and leaned over him. “One I’m <em>very</em> eager to beat.”<br/><br/>“Good luck.” Varian laughed a bit. “Can’t do much worse to me than Zhan Tiri.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>It was difficult to see the bootprints once they entered the woods, but Hugo mixed up a solution and used a dropper to make the bootprints more visible. Yong and Nuru stood back to watch him work, Nuru holding Varian’s dropped property close with concern for her friend.<br/><br/>“Come on.” Hugo told them as he continued on, holding out the dropper to the side and squeezing it with each no bootprint he found. They followed him, the three of them silent with apprehension.<br/><br/>Varian, they knew, had a lot of secrets. And he would never just <em>let</em> himself be taken by anyone; he was a fighter. So, whoever took him, they had to be dangerous. Very dangerous. And, with his trust issues, it had to be someone he knew very well.<br/><br/>Hugo silently cursed himself for not trying to get him to open up more about his past in Corona. It would’ve been good to know if he had <em>enemies</em> to watch out for, at least!<br/><br/>“Hugo?” Yong asked, breaking the silence. “Is Varian okay, do you think?”<br/><br/>Hugo clenched his teeth, about to say “of course, he’s not okay”, but one looked at his young friend’s worried face made him short shot and purse his lips before he smiled. “Of course, he’s okay. He’s Varian! He can handle anything! And we’re going to get him back, don’t you worry!”<br/><br/>“Of course we will!” Nuru said, nodding enthusiastically.<br/><br/>“Yeah! But, I bet he won’t even need our help, he’s so dependable!” Hugo reminded them with a confident grin. “C’mon, let’s hurry on or we’ll miss all the fun!” He refilled the dropper, turned away, and walked on with a darkened expression.<br/><br/>‘If Varian is hurt…I’ll make whoever hurt him suffer <em>dearly</em> for it.’ He thought coldly.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“Hn…”<br/><br/>Andrew chuckled as he kissed down the young man’s body. “You don’t need to hide your reactions, Varian.” He assured him, rubbing up and down Varian’s sides. “It’s only us here. The rest of my people are watching your camp.”<br/><br/>“I’m not…<em>hiding</em>…anything.” Varian said, his voice shuddering a bit. The chains on his ankles had been removed for his clothes to be completely removed and the handcuffs were back on and chained to a bedpost, keeping his hands above his head.<br/><br/>From what he’d observed, Andrew had taken him to a cabin made entirely of stone, with Varian being kept in the cellar. Now he was moved to a bedroom and Andrew was peppering his body with kisses.<br/><br/>He really didn’t want this. He would prefer his first time to be with Hu—someone he actually <em>liked</em>, but he didn’t have a choice. As long as he complied, Andrew would be kind about it. Just like always; do what he wants and you won’t be hurt. As long as he didn’t resist, he could pretend there was some vague consent in this and he wouldn’t be violently raped.<br/><br/>Part of him wanted to tell him to get it over with, but the other part of him hoped he’d be rescued before Andrew got his way. He looked to the side, panting heavily. His body felt warm, too warm. He glanced back at Andrew and saw him kissing his thighs before he spread Varian’s legs and raised his hips. Then he licked his lips before ducking his head down.<br/><br/>“Hng!” Varian cried out in alarm as something wet and slimy pushed against his rectum. He squirmed a bit in response and Andrew held his legs still as he continued to shove his tongue inside of Varian. “Nn…s-stop, that feels gross!”<br/><br/>Andrew ignored him, instead moving his face closer and pushing his tongue in deeper. Varian wanted to push him away, to cover his mouth, to do anything but lay there and take it, letting out embarrassing noises in response to Andrew’s tongue digging into him. Then his tongue left and something bigger and less slimy was pushed inside and he jolted with a cry.<br/><br/>“That’s it. Let me hear those sweet sounds.” Andrew chuckled darkly, pushing his finger in deeper. “You’re so cute, Varian.” He kissed his inner thigh, his finger moving in and out of Varian’s body. “Have you done this before?”<br/><br/>“No!” Varian shook his head.<br/><br/>“Aww, you waited for me to come find you? Good boy.” Andrew pushed in another finger and curled and Varian arched his back with a moan. “Such nice sounds. You know, maybe I <em>won’t</em> kill you. Maybe I’ll just take you back to Saporia with me as my slave.”<br/><br/>“I-I thought…Saporia was destroyed?” Varian managed somehow.<br/><br/>“We survived by hiding elsewhere.” Andrew replied, pushing in another finger, moving them in and out, side to side, exploring the inside of Varian’s body and sending shockwaves through him that made him jolt in place and let out embarrassing cries and moans. “I’ll show you where, once we’re done here.”<br/><br/>“Hn…ah!” Varian thrashed a bit, not to resist but just in reaction. His head felt foggy. He didn’t like this, he felt strange. Andrew’s fingers felt like they were ripping into him, but gently, teasingly.<br/><br/>He hated it. He hated how it was affecting him. He tugged on his cufs keeping his arms above his head and then threw his head back with a soft moan as another finger was pushed inside to join the others.<br/><br/>Then they were all pulled out and Varian hated how empty he felt. Andrew unfastened his pants and used some kind of slimy liquid from a bottle on his…Varian didn’t want to look, didn’t want to think about it. He hated this, every bit of it.<br/><br/>His hips were gripped and Andrew chuckled, pressing something hard and slimy against his widened rectum. “Whether for death or for this, I’ll have you <em>begging</em> for it by the time we’re done.” He said, pushing inside.<br/><br/>Varian cried out as he felt it push inside of him. The empty feeling was gone, being replaced quickly by the feeling of being <em>too full</em>. He cried out and tried to kick him off, but Andrew kept pushing in and freed up a hand to forcefully grab Varian’s leg and hook it over his shoulder. “Come on, don’t push me away now. Don’t you want to keep your friends alive?” He asked, steadily going deeper and deeper inside of Varian, further than the fingers could reach.<br/><br/>“It hurts!” Varian cried.<br/><br/>“Bear with it, it’ll be pleasurable soon.” Andrew assured him, pulling out almost completely before shoving back in.<br/><br/>Varian gasped sharply and his eyes went wide as he saw stars. The pain was engulfed by the feeling of pleasure that shot through his body in waves and he let out a weak moan. Andrew smirked down at him and pulled out before shoving back in, earning another moan for his efforts.<br/><br/>“I told you.” He chuckled as he started up a steady pace. “I’m afraid your little <em>quest </em>is going to have to end, Varian. You’re mine, now and forever.”<br/><br/>An explosion rocked the room and Andrew pulled out before fastening his pants. “What the fuck?”<br/><br/>Three people stepped out of the smoke that filled the other room. Varian smiled weakly when he recognized his friends, safe and alive.<br/><br/>“Varian, we’re here to—oh my gosh!” Nuru quickly covered Yong’s eyes.<br/><br/>Hugo’s eyes were wide and then his narrowed them as he pulled out his alchemy bombs. “You’re DEAD!” He said firmly.<br/><br/>Andrew pulled out his knife. “Bring it!”<br/><br/>Hugo and Andrew ran at each other. Nuru ran over and covered Varian with a blanket before she turned to Yong, who was turned around. “Yong, help Hugo! I’ll help Varian!”<br/><br/>“Okay!” Yong pulled out his explosives.<br/><br/>“Okay, okay, calm down, Nuru. You got this. Varian? Where’s the key?” She looked at her dazed friend.<br/><br/>“Uhm…don’t…don’t know. I think <em>he</em> has it.” Varian winced a bit as he shifted his legs.<br/><br/>“Hugo! Find the key!” Nuru ordered.<br/><br/>“Whatever you say, princess!” Hugo replied, ducking around Hugo’s attack. “Where is it?”<br/><br/>“Somewhere on his person! Use your unsavory skills!” Nuru looked back at Varian. “It’s going to be okay; we’re going to get you out of this. Who is that man, Varian?”<br/><br/>“Andrew…of Saporia.” Varian groaned. “I worked with him briefly to take over Corona, but turned on him after Rapunzel convinced me to change my ways. He’s been after me ever since.”<br/><br/>“You took over—nevermind. We’ll have a discussion about this later.” She gasped as a key was tossed over and caught it. “A bit of warning would have been appreciated!”<br/><br/>“Bit busy trying not to get killed, princess!” Hugo retorted.<br/><br/>Varian laughed a bit. “Can’t even rescue me without bickering, huh?”<br/><br/>Nuru unlocked his cuffs and Varian rubbed his wrists as he sat up. “My staff.”<br/><br/>She handed him his staff and Varian picked one of the alchemy bombs off it. “HUGO, MOVE!” He yelled, throwing it at them.<br/><br/>Hugo gasped and quickly pulled Yong far away from the alchemy bomb. Andrew didn’t move as quickly and found himself caught in goo when the smoke cleared.<br/><br/>“Fuck.” Andrew tried to pull free, then glared at Varian as Hugo went over to help him with his clothes while Yong watched the Saporian. “Still using the same tricks, I see.”<br/><br/>“Why change what works?” Varian said as Hugo helped him with his shirt.<br/><br/>“You okay?” Hugo asked softly.<br/><br/>“…I will be.” Varian nodded.<br/><br/>Hugo nodded and then moved on to help him with his pants. Varian’s body was trembling, was it from pain?<br/><br/>“…How did you all get here? What happened to the other Saporians?” Varian asked as hugo helped him put his underwear and pants back on.<br/><br/>“What others?” Hugo raised an eyebrow at him.<br/><br/>“Andrew said…you LIED to me!” Varian glared at Andrew accusingly.<br/><br/>“It’s pathetic how easy it is to do that. After all these years, you’re still the naive, gullible little brat you were when you first joined me in the castle dungeon.” Andrew smirked.<br/><br/>“Dungeon?” Hugo looked at him.<br/><br/>“Yeah. Kid kidnapped the queen and tried to kill the entire royal family with some crazy robots.” Andrew laughed. “All because of a broken promise and a farther trapped in amber!”<br/><br/>“Shut up!” Varian snapped, pushing himself off the bed and using the staff to support him as he walked over to him. “Just shut up, Andrew! I don’t know how you found me, but you’re going to regret EVER coming near and my friends!”<br/><br/>“Going to kill me?” Andrew chuckled. “Ah…<em>There</em> it is. That look of murder in your eyes, that cold, bitter cruelty. They don’t know, do they? About you…about me…how about <em>Cassandra</em>? Ever tell them about what she did to you?”<br/><br/> “Shut up!” Varian punched him in the gut. The man doubled over with a groan. “I won’t kill you…I’m not like you.” He stepped back. “Let’s go, guys.” He headed for the exit. “We have totems to find.”<br/><br/>“And a library!” Yong said eagerly, following him out.<br/><br/>“Varian, I think you should take some time to recover.” Nuru said, walking out after him. “Oh, here are your goggles.”<br/><br/>“Thanks.” Varian put them on.<br/><br/>Hugo hung back, looking at the older man silently, before he headed out of the building wit the rest of them.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>That night, while Varian slept with the other two curdled up close to him, Hugo kept watch. He stared into the fire, then got up and looked in. “Princess?”<br/><br/>Nuru blinked away and looked up at him. “Hugo?”<br/><br/>“I need to go…you know. Can you keep watch while I’m away?” He asked with a smile.<br/><br/>She nodded. “Okay.” She got up and headed outside.<br/><br/>“Thanks.” Hugo headed for the bushes.<br/><br/>“Hugo?”<br/><br/>He stopped short and looked over. “Yes?”<br/><br/>She was turned away from him, but her shoulders were shaking before she turned to him with a furious expression on her face. “Make. Him. Suffer.”<br/><br/>“Yes, Your Highness.” Hugo nodded with a grim before he headed off back to that building.<br/><br/>Andrew was still pinned by the goo, and was struggling to get free of it. Hugo stepped inside silently and walked over to pick up Andrew’s fallen knife. “Heeey, Andrew.”<br/><br/>The Saporian glared at him. “Weren’t you leaving with Varian?” He asked mockingly.<br/><br/>“I recall saying ‘you’re dead’…” Hugo turned to him. “And, unlike you, I don’t lie. Not about this, at least.” He thrust the blade forward and Andrew let out a choked gasp as the knife stabbed into his stomach. “You hurt what’s precious to me…you tried to destroy my Varian. So…” He twisted the knife and the man groaned as blood spilled onto the floor. “I’m making it so you can never come after him again.” He twisted again and the man cried out, blood slipping out of his lips. “No hard feelings, hm? It’s just…oh, what the hell. It’s VERY personal.” He pulled out the knife and then used the goo nullifier to free him up and let him fall to the stone floor behind him.<br/><br/>Then he dropped the knife on the floor next to him and knelt next to an unused explosive that Yong had pulled out but didn’t use during the battle because it was too powerful. He lit it, then walked out, heading back to camp as the building exploded, burying Andrew’s body under stone.<br/><br/>Nuru saw him when he came back, gasped, then went in and came back with some clean clothes for him. Hugo blinked and looked down to see blood all over his clothes. “…Aw, fuck.” He groaned. “Thanks, princess.”<br/><br/>“Did he suffer?” She asked.<br/><br/>He nodded. “He suffered.”<br/><br/>“I heard the explosion.” She said, turning away so he could change clothes.<br/><br/>“Yeah. I buried him in that building. Neither of them should stand after what happened to Varian there.” Hugo said as he removed the bloody shirt.<br/><br/>“…Who is ‘Cassandra’?” Nuru asked softly.<br/><br/>“I don’t know. Maybe he’ll actually open up to us now. We’ll ask him tomorrow.” Hugo assured her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Andrew won't be a problem for Varian ever again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian finally opens up about his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they all got up and got ready for the day. Varian was quiet as he strapped on his alchemy belt and ran a brush through his hair. The others were all quiet as well, and he knew why. They wanted answers. Andrew didn’t come from nowhere, and they’d only gotten a hint of Varian’s past from the man.<br/><br/>He supposed it was only a matter of time before they found out. He put the brush into his bag and got out of the tent to join them.<br/><br/>“Breakfast?” Hugo offered, gesturing to the pot in front of them.<br/><br/>Varian walked over and sat with them, wincing a bit as he sat down. Gentle or not, his ass was killing him from the intrusion.<br/><br/>“…I guess I should tell you.” He set his staff down in front of them. “About…me. About Andrew…and everything.”<br/><br/>“Only if you want to.” Nuru assured him.<br/><br/>“No, no…I should’ve done this sooner. You shouldn’t have had to hear about my criminal record from a…from Andrew.” Varian shook his head.<br/><br/>Hugo offered him some food and Varian accepted it. “…It all starts with the Sun and the Moon.”<br/><br/>“Oh, storytime!” Yong said eagerly.<br/><br/>Varian smiled fondly. He really missed when he was that eager to learn new stories. “Long ago, there was a mysterious heavenly event that broke off a piece of the Sun and the Moon. The sun’s piece fell to the earth and became the Sundrop Flower. The moon’s piece fell to the earth as the Moonstone Opal, on opposite sides of the world. One in the Sun Kingdom, Corona, and the other in the Dark Kingdom.”<br/><br/>He shifted a bit. “For years, they remained…until the Moonstone was attacked. In retaliation, it destroyed the Dark Kingdom, and those there weren’t killed fled, with only the king and his chosen remaining behind to keep guard over it. My…father was one of the survivors. He fled to Corona, and established a life there. A few years later, the pregnant Queen fell ill. The Sundrop Flower was the only way to save her, and the King sent people far and wide to find it. When they did, it was made into a medicine and given to the queen. It saved her life, and her baby was born with magical, blonde hair that can heal. That baby…was Princess Rapunzel.”<br/><br/>“Aww!” Nuru said, then gasped. “Wait. But, her hair is brown.”<br/><br/>Varian nodded. “The blonde came with the magic, and she could never cut it. A few nights after she was born, a woman that had been exploiting the flower’s healing magic broke into the castle and stole away the baby. She lived in a tower for 18 years of her life as that woman’s daughter, unaware of her real parents growing increasingly desperate to find her. They released lanterns every year on her birthday, in hopes it’d lead her home.”<br/><br/>“That’s so sad!” Yong cried.<br/><br/>“She finally left the tower when the rouge thief Flynn Rider came into her tower by chance and promised to take her to see the floating lanterns released every year for her birthday, in exchange for the crown she’s confiscated. On the way, they battled guards, Rapunzel’s fear of the outside, and the woods. They made it, though, and spent time at the festival. There, Rapunzel found out about the missing princess. Her…’mother’, though, ad conspired with thugs to cause a misunderstanding and make Rapunzel return home with her, and while there Rapunzel realized that she WAS the missing princess. She tried to leave, was stopped, and then Flynn Rider came to her rescue.”<br/><br/>“Yaaay!” Yong cheered.<br/><br/>“Well, uh, her ‘mother’ killed him. But, with his dying breath, he cut her hair and freed her from the magic. Her hair, now short, turned brown and the woman died from grasping at the rest of her very long hair as it lost its magic.” Varian sighed.<br/><br/>“Oh my god, he <em>died</em>?!” Hugo asked, as into this story as the rest of them.<br/><br/>“She cried over his body and sang the healing incantation, desperate to save his life. Her tears, infused with healing magic, brought Flynn Rider back to life.” Varian went on.<br/><br/>“Oh, thank goodness.” Nuru breathed.<br/><br/>“They returned to the castle and she introduced him as his real name, Eugene Fitzherbert, and met her real parents for the first time.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, what?” Hugo asked numbly.<br/><br/>“What?” Varian looked at him.<br/><br/>“Flynn Rider isn’t his real name?” Hugo raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“No, he just liked the books. Actually, I heard that’s not even the name he was born with, but he wouldn’t tell me what it was.” Varian grinned. “Anyways, moving on, they have a happily ever after…at least, until Rapunzel and her lady-in-waiting Cassandra—”<br/><br/>“Cassandra!” Nuru said dramatically.<br/><br/>“—went riding and found mysterious black rocks. When Rapunzel touched them, her hair grew back out and became indestructible.” Varian went on, like she didn’t interrupt. “Confused and panicked, they decided the best thing to do was ask a ‘wizard’. Which…led them to me. For some reason, people kept mislabeling me as a wizard, but I am a man of <em>science</em>, not <em>magic</em>.”<br/><br/>“Hell yeah, alchemy!” Hugo high-fived Yong and then they leaned forward eagerly.<br/><br/>“They tried to keep it hush-hush, but eventually her parents found out about her hair. Her father tried to keep her from the black rocks, but she was determined to learn more.” Varian pursed his lips. “The black rocks spread all the way to Corona from the Dark Kingdom. My hometown, Old Corona, was overrun. My father told me to stay away from them, but I didn’t listen. Neither of us listened. I started to study the rocks, trying to find a way to get rid of them with alchemy. I…” He faltered. “I wanted to make my father proud.” He gripped his arm. “My whole life, I’d been a disappointment. My alchemy had caused explosions that rocked the town. My good intentions always backfired. Everyone in town h-hated me! And he…he always took their side. He always told me ‘enough, Varian’, and I…I complied.”<br/><br/>Hugo sucked in a breath.<br/><br/>“The one time I didn’t listen…” He glanced away. “We’d gone to the King to tell him about the black rocks…I thought. Instead, he lied to the King and told him they needed more land for crops. But the black rocks wouldn’t go away, so I tried to take care of it myself. I managed to turn one of them into amber…and then my father came in. He…he saw that I was close to the growing amber, he pushed me to safety and he…he got caught in it. It completely engulfed him; he was t-trapped!” Tears slipped down his cheeks at the memory. “All because…I <em>didn’t listen</em>.”<br/><br/>Nuru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Varian sniffled a bit and then took a deep breath and released it before smiling at her. “I’m okay.” He sniffled. “I went to go find up, but a terrible blizzard had started. That blizzard, I learned, was a form the demon Zhan Tiri took to attack Corona. They managed to stop her with a machine built by Demanitus, but I didn’t know any of this at the time. I was young…desperate. I ran to the castle and begged for Rapunzel to help me as she promised to before and I was thrown out into the snow.”<br/><br/>“Oh, man…” Hugo groaned.<br/><br/>“I returned home to find my father trapped in the amber, a note clutched in his hand I couldn’t read. I tried everything to get him out, but nothing worked. Then I decided to try the Sundrop Flower, which was kept in the castle vault. I drugged people with truth serums mixed into cookies and tricked Rapunzel into showing me to the Sundrop Flower, which I stole and reduced into power. It…it didn’t work. I realized then that I needed Rapunzel, so I crashed her birthday party and took the Queen. They came after her, but I was ready. I had robots to fight, I could take them on! Rapunzel and her father came into my home from a back way and I threatened to trap the Queen in amber if she didn’t save my father. But…it didn’t work! They rescued her, my father was still trapped, and I was…I was <em>so angry</em>. So, I got in my own robot and attacked them. I wanted to KILL them! It was THEIR negligence, THEIR fault that my father was gone!” He started to sob. “They…Rapunzel grabbed the black rocks and used them to stab my robot, rendering it immobile. I was caught and locked up in prison for my crimes, which is where I met…” He looked to the side. “Andrew.”<br/><br/>“Why was he there?” Nuru asked while Hugo scowled at the thought of the guy.<br/><br/>“He was the leader of the Separatists of Saporia, the descendants of a rival kingdom that fell. He was captured when he tried to steal a book that held a map of the vaults beneath the castle.” Varian explained. “I...don’t know much about that, to be honest. Anyways, he was my cellmate and…we grew close. He was like a friend, a brother, a shoulder I could cry all my frustrations out on. I gave him everything, every weakness, every woe. All my sorrow, my hate, my rage, and he stoked the flames in me to burn brighter than ever.”<br/><br/>He looked at the campfire. “Shortly after I went to prison, Rapunzel went on a trip to the Dark Kingdom. While she was gone, Andrew and I plotting to take over Corona. By the time she returned, we’d done it. The King and Queen had their memories wiped and were under our control and we had plans to make it so everyone in the city would be the same way. I…I felt so powerful, so strong, so…so <em>adult</em> working with the Saporians. Rapunzel fought us and, thanks to my alchemy, she lost. She was thrown in the dungeon, and I took the time to gloat to her. She…she talked me out of the takeover. I turned on the Saporians, and they threw me in prison for it. We got out, went to stop Andrew and his people, and…Andrew almost killed me that day.”<br/><br/>“How did you survive?” Yong asked in awe.<br/><br/>“Well…Rapunzel’s pet chameleon attacked him and I managed to get back onboard.” Varian chuckled a bit nervously. “That…was honestly terrifying, though. But…not the most terrifying thing I’ve ever experienced.” He cleared his throat. “More on that later.”<br/><br/>He looked at his forgotten food and ate some, giving them a bit of time to process while he ate. Then he set the empty bowl to the side. “Andrew went back to prison, and I was redeemed…mostly. A lot of people…really hate me, even now. But, Andrew and his crew were out of the way. Then Rapunzel told me that Cassandra had taken the Moonstone she was going to the Dark Kingdom for and…turned against Corona. She was our enemy now. Which realty sucked, because I actually <em>liked</em> her back then.”<br/><br/>“Wait, you <em>liked</em> her?!” Hugo asked, frowning.<br/><br/>“Well, not <em>anymore</em>, obviously.” Varian rolled his eyes. “So, I started focusing on translating something called the Demanitus Scroll she brought back with her and building defenses to use against Cassandra. Of course, I had some…not-work times, I had some fun with Rapunzel and others. But, mostly I just worked. Oh yeah!” She snapped his fingers. I forgot to say. While out there, Rapunzel learned a Moonstone spell that she could apparently use instead of her healing spell and she used it to free my father from the amber. So, he got free.”<br/><br/>“Oh, yay!” Yong cheered.<br/><br/>“Heh…yeah.” Varian looked back at the fire. “…Cassandra came to the lab one day, after I finished translating the scroll. I destroyed the translation key and foolishly gloated about being the only one to be able to translate it now and she…she kidnapped me.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “She…forced me to drink a truth serum, forced me to teach her an incantation that would allow her to control the black rocks that was on the scroll. Then she…she built a tower out of black rocks and forced me to go in with her. She told me to stay, as bait for Rapunzel. I tried to talk sense into her and she nearly stabbed me with the black rocks many times and knocked me around before caging me and leaving me out in the open air, high above the ground. Even if I escaped the cage, I’d die if I slipped and fell. With nothing to do, I fell asleep.”<br/><br/>He tensed a bit. “That’s when…this…<em>girl</em> showed up in my dreams. She…she terrorized me, while claiming to be a friend and told me about how to uncover the final incantation. She…she changed sizes, <em>split herself in</em> <em>half around me</em>, dropped me down from a floating island…and then I woke up. But I couldn’t do anything, not until Eugene came to rescue me while Rapunzel battled Cassandra.”<br/><br/>“Still not over his name.” Hugo commented.<br/><br/>“I used a ring he had to magnify the sun’s rays onto the scroll, then translated it to told it to Rapunzel. Using the incantation, she defeated the black rocks and sent Cassandra on the run.” Varian pursed his lips. “You’d think that’d be a happy ending, right? She had a way to beat her now. Easy fight.”<br/><br/>“It’s not?” Nuru asked.<br/><br/>Varian shook his head. “We were all tricked. Cassandra’s stealing the Moonstone, me learning and teaching the incantation to Rapunzel, it was all just to free the demon Zhan Tiri from her prison. She lay in wait, continuing to manipulate Cassandra, and Cassandra came in and attacked Corona. Those that could get away, did. And then we planned to fight back, and we did. But…she had a tool that…that turned the Dark Brotherhood, my father, against us. We’d been told of the tool and so…I made it so that my father would be shocked by his helmet on my command.” His voice started shaking. “The battle started, he attacked, and I shut him down. He was unconscious and…” He shook his head. “I’m getting confused here. So many memories.”<br/><br/>“Take your time.” Nuru said gently.<br/><br/>“We’d built a machine that would contain Zhan Tiri, send her back to that other world. But, instead, we got sucked into it instead. Rapunzel went after Cassandra while we were fighting the Brotherhood and then we couldn’t do anything but…wait for someone get us out of the other world. It was…<em>insane</em> in there.” He clutched at his hair. “My hair-stripe turned into a snake, we had people losing limbs, one person was just floating eyeballs and a mouth, it was…<em>terrifying</em>. Just thinking about it…” He hugged himself. “Anyways…my dad came to and got out of there, but we were too late. There was a solar eclipse, and Rapunzel’s power was taken from her by Cassandra. Then Zhan Tiri took it and also the Moonstone and became her true, powerful demonic self.”<br/><br/>“How did you BEAT her?!” Yong asked excitedly.<br/><br/>“We all faced her, and…honestly, we were losing. But, Cassandra and Rapunzel managed to bet her by putting the Sundrop and Moonstone together. Cassandra was…badly weakened though. She died. So, Rapunzel used the power of the Sundrop to bring her back and then the stones both vanished, never to be seen again.”<br/><br/>He sat back on his hands with a sigh. “After that, we focused on rebuilding. Cassandra went on her own quest and I became Royal Engineer. Life was good, mostly. There were some…bad parts. Anyways, then I found my mother’s journal when I was 18 and—”<br/><br/>“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Hugo stood up. “Did you skip the part where Cassandra went to PRISON?!”<br/><br/>“Well…no, she didn’t go to pri—”<br/><br/>“That’s bullshit.” Hugo declared. Nuru gasped and covered Yong’s ears. “You’re telling me that she did all that terrible stuff and got away scot-free? What the fucking favoritism bullshit is this? Why does SHE get a free pass, but YOU got a shared bedroom with Mr. Psycho Rapey Terrorist?”<br/><br/>“Well…The rape is new. He didn’t do anything like that to me while we shared a cell.” Varian said awkwardly.<br/><br/>“Not. My. Point. What the hell.” Hugo frowned.<br/><br/>“I don’t know. Maybe the fact that she died fighting Zhan Tiri gave her a pass, just like Eugene’s criminal record.” Varian shrugged. “Die saving people and you get instant redemption. As for those of us that did their time and then fought to save the Kingdom? Well, let’s just say that not everyone saw me off with a smile. Especially in my hometown.”<br/><br/>“Well, you’re here with us now.” Nuru smiled and hugged him.<br/><br/>“Yeah!” Yong walked over and hugged him.<br/><br/>Varian chuckled. “Hugo? You going to join this?”<br/><br/>“C’mon, Hugo.” Nuru coaxed.<br/><br/>Hugo got up and walked over. “Alright, fine.” He knelt and hugged them. “There we go.”<br/><br/>They broke the hug and then ate their food, discussing the next destination. Then they were packing up the tent to move on.<br/><br/>“Hey.” Hugo walked over to Varian as he finished tying the tent up and took his hand. “I’m…really glad you’re okay. Sorry we didn’t get there before he…”<br/><br/>“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Varian hugged him, starling him. “I thought…he said that if I disobeyed, he’d have his people kill you. I didn’t know he was working alone…I really thought…”<br/><br/>“Aw, you big baby.” Hugo rubbed his back and smoothed his hair. “I’m okay. Are you okay? Got all the past out and everything, no more secrets that will come back to stab you in the ass?”<br/><br/>“I think that’s everything.” He smiled and leaned into him. “Thanks for saving me.”<br/><br/>“You don’t seem too broken up over it.” Hugo remarked.<br/><br/>“Zhan Tiri fucking raped my <em>mind</em>, Hugo. I’m already internally screaming constantly.” He laughed awkwardly. “Let’s just…go…find the totems. Put this whole thing behind us.”<br/><br/>Hugo nodded, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with his. “Okay.”<br/><br/>“You owe me your backstory, though.” Varian nudged him. “It’s not fair that you learned everything about me and I don’t know anything about you.”<br/><br/>“Heh, maybe someday, Varian. Maybe someday.” Hugo said as they headed for the other two calling to them. Varian pulled his hand away and pulled the bag with the tent on his back before they headed off to the next destination.<br/><br/>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varian skipped on a few details, but they don't need to know those.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes, when you hate someone long enough, it turns into an obsession.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>